


what if we

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: who knows from starting to hate each other turned out to create a very beautiful memories together?or, army jungmo vs monbebe minhee (subtly)
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	what if we

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic more than 10k, hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> unbeta-ed

Minhee sigh as soon as he sits next to his brother, woobin. Well, not like blood-related brother, but still minhee has always seen woobin as one. Minhee mumbles angrily, more to himself making woobin just look at him in amusement.

“first day at college going bad I guess?” woobin said, snickered slightly after that, making minhee glare at the older. 

  
“it’s not bad… I enjoy it though, not after a dude making it worse for me” minhee said, lightly punch the pillow next to him.

“oh, im interested now, tell me what happened” woobin said, slightly get closer to minhee showing how badly he want to know what happens. 

  
“I went to café, to buy maybe waffles or something to fill my stomach… then I saw my favourite snack and as I want to grab it, someone already did. Mind you, it was the last pack and im hungry” minhee shared, still angry at the purple hair dude.

  
“have u asked the worker there if they have other stocks”

  
“no. im busy fighting with him, and you know what make me angrier?” minhee quickly said, looking at woobin and the latter just furrowed his brows, “he walked to the counter, pay for the snacks and look back at me just to wink??? The audacity?” 

  
Woobin laugh at that, “well, is he hot though?” 

  
Minhee blink for a while, “because his attitude is shitty, I will say no.”

  
“then, I assume he is good looking”

  
Minhee silent himself, trying to remember the purple hair dude face but instead all he remembers are the hair and his eyes. 

  
“you still hungry? There’s some leftover from last night, I already warmed it an hour ago… go eat, don’t starve yourself” woobin said, concern. 

  
“thanks, hyung!”

  
Minhee and woobin has known each other for years. They are even neighbours at some point and still manage to keep in contact which each other even after they moved.

Minhee was really glad when he got into the same university as woobin, at least he knows someone from there if something ever happened to him.

Minhee is not very good at making friends, and most likely the others found him intimidating if he didn’t smile. So, with having woobin there, put him and his parents’ mind somewhat at ease. 

  
Oh, he is a housemate with woobin and other 2 guy he didn’t recognize yet. All he knows are one of them name Allen and the other one is Wonjin. He saw Allen before, but the latter just smiles and quickly locked himself in his owned bedroom, never come out after that. Meanwhile for wonjin, they talked few times before and minhee think he’s very easy going and fun to be with. 

  
Outside of the house, he already makes friends with one of his classmates, which he glad that the latter greet him first or he will never make a move to anyone. Hyeongjun, minhee could tell he has lots of friends, just from the way he socializes with others in the classroom so freely somehow make minhee amaze of the latter.

Minhee content with the fact that hyeongjun stay with him at the end even there are more than 30 students inside his class. 

  
Minhee sigh skimming through his notes from today class, although he likes the course he took, he still finds it hard for him to actually learnt about it more properly. Music department, he would be proud to say it if anyone ask, it always has been his passion ever since he is kid.

Knowing woobin having the same course as him actually make him more confident with pursuing it, but when it comes to learning, he takes a second look on that. 

  
He loves to sing and his parents actually very supportive of that. His parents also payed vocal teachers to teach him at house personally. Minhee think it was unnecessary at first, since he always sing as hobby and not like he want to do it professionally. Not like minhee didn’t get good grades on other subjects, he is one of the top students even, but after some thinking, he might as well just pursue singing as career as he really not digging the imagination of him being somewhere else that’s not performing related. 

  
Said about his parents, he actually come from a well-off family. Being only son at that, making his parents dote him even more. Everything he wanted to have, his parents will but it. Everything he wanted to do; his parents will allow him. It was all fun but as he grows up, he feels somewhat unfair.

Seeing how easy he can get everything he wanted just by saying it but seeing his friends struggling to even have a nice food at fancy restaurant, minhee starting to do everything on his own. It was hard at first, he won’t deny that.

His parents do send him money every month, even when did not need it but he kept it all in the bank; for emergency purposes he said.   
And now, living with another 3 grown up men, he does need to find a work to pay the rent.

He can’t be living here paying with his parents’ money, he just doesn’t feel good about it. That’s how he found himself looking for a part- time job near the house he live in.

To say the least, their house is not in the college area, making it around 10 minutes for him to go the main entrance of his university. He did want to apply for college’s home at first but thinking about the amount of interaction he needs to do alone, scares him.

He felt thankful that day when Woobin called him and asked whether he want to be his housemates since his old housemates already moving out and minhee, more likely to be glad over it. 

  
Minhee wander around the university this time and he glad it wasn’t that big since his university specially for arts students only. He did find few shops that sell instrumentals but none of them looking for workers right now.

As he buys drink at mart, his eyes suddenly drawn to the ads that display infront of him. 

“uh, excuse me” minhee said, taking the cashier’s attention

“where is this place?” he continues, pointing at the ads

“ah, it’s next to the film building,” 

“oh, I see, thanks!”

Minhee immediately walk to the building direction. He is somehow glad over the fact that film and music building just next to each other so if he scores his job there, it will be easier for him to move around. 

Minhee steadying his breathe as he started to see the building, slowly approaching it and pat himself. He pushes the door, and ma’am, the interior is so nice. With beige colour wall and lights coloured furniture and minimalistic space, he sure like this place already.

Even if he didn’t get job here, he most likely found himself to lazing around here a lot. Well. That intention completely erased from his mind as he saw the purple coloured hair dude approaching him. He started to think of running out from this place, yet he feels like his feet was glued to the floor. 

  
“oh! I remember you, the snack guy” the purple hair boy said, and minhee didn’t respond anything or even look at the guy direction. 

  
“anyways, what I can help you with?” he continues

  
Minhee contemplates for seconds, should he just walked out from here and leave this guy hanging and losing the opportunity to work here or just asked the guy and be nice. 

  
“hello? Do you hear me?” he said again, starting to wave his hands infront of minhee’s face

  
“uh, actually… where can I meet the owner of this place?” minhee asked, 

  
The boy seems flustered for seconds, “why do you want to meet him?” 

  
“why should I tell you that?” minhee asked, starting to get annoyed. 

  
“I mean, I know the owner, but he isn’t here today and asked me to look over this place, so, you practically can tell me, and I will tell him” the latter explains.

  
Minhee sigh again. Should he or should he not? 

  
“do he need any workers because im looking for a job” minhee said, praying that he actually gets rejected so he didn’t have to see this purple hair dude.

The latter’s face light up, “yes, we need one! Okay, youre in.” he said in one breathe

“you said you will ask the owner, why would you approve me”

  
“oh! Um, the owner asked me to take just anyone who want to work here”

Minhee look at him again, still unsure. 

“look, I actually have class that started 10 minutes ago and now im running late. And, I in fact about to close this station right now and since youre a new worker I know you have no idea on whatsoever we doing here, so here is my card, contact me so I can explains everything to you” he said, giving his card as minhee slowly take it. 

“oh okay” 

Minhee then walk outside and sit by the near bench, his eyes still looking at the station. Showing that the purple hair dude, clumsily locked the door while holding tons of book with him and with his hoodie hanging off from his shoulder, minhee sure he does need helping hand.

On the bright side, he did score a job and on the dull side, he doesn’t think he can manage spending time with the purple hair dude. He takes a look at the card on his hand, ‘Koo Jungmo’ it says. Well, purple hair dude now has names. 

  
;

  
“oh, you’re home! How’s the job hunting?” Woobin asked as soon as he enters the house, seeing minhee sitting on the couch stare into nothing, he decided to have a talk with his favourite kid. Minhee sigh as he waits for woobin to sit next to him so he can share his story properly. 

  
“I got a job,” 

  
Woobin face lights up at that but seeing the dull look on minhee’s face, he didn’t dare to say anything

  
“and what with the gloomy face?” the older said, pinching minhee’s cheeks making the latter pout more deeply. 

  
“remember the purple hair dude I told you the other day? The one who took the last snack?” 

  
Woobin nodded his head,   
“I think he work there too…”

  
“wait, where did you score this work?” woobin asked, 

  
“the radio station next to ours’ and film building…” 

  
Woobin’s jaw dropped. So, the purple hair dude is-

  
“do you know the purple hair name?” woobin asked again, to get the confirmation

  
“koo jungmo” 

  
Woobin quickly look to the side, laughing quietly. He knew it. He should realize from the start when minhee said purple hair, there’s no one in this university who are brave enough to dye their hair purple.

Not like the university allowed, but with jungmo case? It was different to say the least. 

  
“what do you mean he work there?” woobin asked, trying to gain some more information

“he said he knows the owner and got the keys to the place, so, I just assume he’s one of the workers” minhee replied, still didn’t notice that woobin has been laughing ever since. 

  
“and what’s the problem with that? You got the job don’t you? so, just take it” 

“despite I like the wholes vibes and I love music and non- crowded place; I still don’t think I can get over the fact that I might spend my days with the purple hair guy”

“try it first, who knows if he actually nice”   
Minhee sigh at that, well, woobin’s right.

Therefore, that night, he contacted the guy. 

**MINHEE**

Hello?im the guy who asked for job at the radio station earlier

  
**JUNGMO**

Hi!  
Yes, I remember you

  
**MINHEE**

So, can you explain about what I should do and  
All the things I should know   
Any rules?

  
**JUNGMO**

Yea, sure!  
We technically open every day, except   
For public holiday or we all have emergency that   
can’t be avoided.  
Your job just sits inside the control room,   
play some good songs,  
we do podcast every weekend so you can play songs  
that the students recommended or something like that  
Oh, and help with cleaning if you have time

**MINHEE**

That’s like… everything

**JUNGMO**

Exactly!   
And for the rules,   
1.Don’t be late if it your shift   
2.Foods & drinks are allowed for you, but don’t spill anything  
3.Make sure all the records on the rack after u used it

that’s it, I will tell you if we have any new rules or sumn

oh, can you send me your schedule? I will try to fix it to fit yours

**MINHEE**

Oh right, 

[schedules.docx]

**JUNGMO**

Wait, I still don’t know your name,,,

**MINHEE**

Kang Minhee,

**JUNGMO**

Okay minhee, any question?

**MINHEE**

No.   
Thanks,   
Eh wait,   
Do I start tomorrow?

**JUNGMO**

Nope, not tomorrow.

Maybe the day after tomorrow,,

But you can go to there and look around! 

**MINHEE**

Okay cool,   
Wait, I can play whatever songs I want right?

**JUNGMO**

As long it’s not explicit or has topic that could  
lead to misunderstanding then yes,   
The guide is all inside the control room,

 **MINHEE**  
Okay, thanks

That’s how after his music theory class, he found himself walk to the radio station. Praying that jungmo wasn’t there so he can peacefully look around. To his luck, there’s only one person there who casually sings along to the Chainsmokers’ songs.

Minhee assume that he is younger than him because the boy actually still wears his school uniform. 

  
“kang minhee?” the boy said, and minhee nodded his head which resulted to the latter smiling even wider

  
“im Kim Taeyoung, part timer here! Jungmo hyung already told me about you coming here so yes, should we start look around?”   
Minhee nodded his head, feeling thankful that at least taeyoung seems like a nice guy. 

“this is the control room, here you can see the guides and it’s actually easy to handle this thing, all the volumes control and speaker control button is here” taeyoung said, pointing to some buttons next to the computer.

Minhee was surprised when he saw the very high-quality system in the control room, everything seems brand new and pricey, making him shivers when he thinks of what if he accidentally broke the computer or anything. 

“basically used computer if you want to play the songs that students recommended, if the professor or staff here want to request songs, mostly their kind of music is very old, you can see the vinyl records rack at the back, everything has been stack according to the alphabet so it will be easy to look for one… we also tracked all the vinyl records here so make sure to put it back at their place after used!” 

Minhee honestly amazed by the amount of vinyl records there, international and even local songs all displayed and he sure if one of this record missing, he will be in huge trouble. 

“this is our room, by our, I mean, me, you and seongmin. We eat here or if you want to rest for a while, there’s single bed inside and there’s actually lot of food stocks in the cabinet… you can bring yours too if you want,”

  
“who’s seongmin?” minhee asked, 

“ah, my boyfriend, he isn’t here today, he got extra class hehe” 

Minhee nodded, smiling at taeyoung. But his head keep thinking on how the fuck does young people nowadays got boyfriend so easily meanwhile he has been single for his whole life. 

“this is jungm- this is our boss’s room, so all of us aren’t allowed to step inside unless if he gives you the permission!”   


Minhee stares at the door, thinking who his boss could be. 

“basically, that’s all. Do you have any question?”

“do our boss always be here or he will be busy to even came here? And is he nice?” minhee asked, genuinely curious

“ah, he sometimes came here… mostly when he’s bored and as for me, I think he’s nice… other question?”

“this might sound weird, but, did jungmo work here?” minhee asked

“oh, uh… he did? Uh no” 

Minhee look at taeyoung weirdly, “huh? He works here or not?”

“I mean, he come by and help me sometimes… he and boss uh have a very good relationship, so our boss won’t mind if he hangs around here” taeyoung reply, taking a deep breath after

Minhee nodded his head before he looks back at taeyoung, eyes wide open, “wait. Is he and boss dating?”

“no.. NO!! NO! not that… they are very good friend… yeah, good friend” 

Minhee look again at taeyoung, still didn’t buy it. Well, it’s not like minhee has problems with jungmo dating his boss, it just, the fact that jungmo might hang around here more often make him think twice. 

“anyway, thankyou taeyoung… I got to go, I have class at 3!” minhee said, looking at his watch

“awe, I would like to know you more… but yea, here’s my phone please saved your number, so we can ask each other about this job or anything” 

“cool,” minhee said, taking the phone and saved his number.

“have fun at class!” taeyoung yelled one last time as minhee walk outside, the latter just waved back at him. 

Taeyoung let out a relived sigh. He looks again at the door, before he turned back, looking directly at the toilet.

“he’s gone, come out now coward” taeyoung said, not even surprised over the fact that jungmo literally flew to the toilet as he saw minhee’s shadow approaching the music station. 

Not long after, jungmo walked out, smiling,

“how was him?” 

“he’s cool, I might say that he is cooler than you though…” 

Jungmo pout at taeyoung’s answer

“I heard my name earlier, what did he said?” jungmo said, curious

“he asked if you and ‘boss’ dating… honestly hyung, why do even keep it secret that youre the boss here? I don’t think it’s a problem” 

“no, you don’t understand! Shush, go back to work, I will be inside my room” jungmo hurriedly said, walking to his room not even looking back when taeyoung teasing him. 

Not long after that, there’s a knock on the door. Jungmo sigh, thinking that it was taeyoung wanting to tease him again, he casually yelled “go away kid, I want to sleep”, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the chair. 

“when the fuck you changed your hair purple?” the voice said, 

Jungmo immediately open his eyes and sprung up from his chair, his jaw dropped at the sight of his best friend infront of him,

“SEO WOOBIN!!!” he screamed, running towards woobin and immediately hug the latter. 

“I missed you, oh god! How are you doing?” jungmo said, starting to inspect woobin face, searching for any different. 

“good, how about you? living the life huh?

You don’t even tell me you open this radio station”

“just the same,,, nothing interesting. Oh, then who tells you about me open this radio station? Did the students spreading rumour again or what?” jungmo asked as both of them walking back to the chair and sit

“I saw taeyoung earlier and there’s no way he would be here for anyone else, then I was right when he told me immediately that this place is yours” woobin explain 

“aish that kid…I told him that it is secret that this place is mine…” jungmo said, trying to act angry and woobin just laugh at the latter. 

“woobin, how is allen and wonjin? I miss them,” jungmo pouting, suddenly reminded of his old friends

“allen still allen, he’s busy nowadays since you know, this is his last year so he mostly spend his night at the dance practice room, and for wonjin, he still the happy boy you know… though, I haven’t seen him lately at home, probably busy with new classes and all”

“anyway woobin, have you found new roommate?”

Woobin silent for few seconds, he knew he shouldn’t talk about minhee. Not now, at least. 

“yeah, I do… first year student and same course as me” jungmo nodded his head at woobin answers, 

“I should visit the house sometimes; I miss my old bed” 

Woobin panicked for second, “I don’t think my new housemate will like you though” 

“why wouldn’t he? Im funny and a reliable person, he might as well like me more than all of you!” 

Woobin just laugh at that, _bet_. 

“oh woobin! How about you and serim hyung? aren’t you guys have ‘things’ going on last semester?” 

Woobin sigh, knowing so well that jungmo’s teasing hour has arrived and he definitely don’t know how to stop him.

“we still texting each other, though he’s a bit busy with his internship and stuff but we going to meet this weekend” woobin replied, hoping that jungmo just dropped the topic

“oh! Youre going on a DATE with serim this weekend? Omg that’s so sweet!” jungmo replied, laughing as he is wiggling his eyebrows at woobin, making the latter just shake his head. 

“enough about me and serim, how about you? didn’t you said you want to find a boyfriend by this year?” 

Jungmo stay silent for seconds before his lips turned upward, “I mean, the new worker here looks cute”

Woobin choked on his saliva, eyes widen

“what?”

“there’s new worker I requited yesterday, and he look so cute, and tall too…”

Woobin jaw dropped, “did you deadass took him because he cute?”

“woobin, cut me some slack! I have been single for my whole life… give me chance and beside I think I have a good feeling about him”

“good luck.” That’s all woobin replied.   
It’s not like woobin hate to the fact that minhee and jungmo might end up together, he sure he didn’t oppose that idea.

it just, he has been very protective over minhee since they’re kids.

Not like woobin didn’t trust jungmo, woobin know once jungmo started liking someone, he will go all out and pour his heart on his partner. It just, jungmo’s dad are a bit difficult to deal with.

Yeah, woobin afraid to the fact that if jungmo and minhee got together, they will have a tough road ahead of them.

There’re so many things at stake when it comes to jungmo. So many to sacrifice too. 

; 

  
“it’s been a week since you opened up that place… how is it going?”

Jungmo look the side, trying hard to not look at his dad who are gawking his eyes on him

“just fine, you still haven’t heard any complain right?”

His dad chuckles at that, making jungmo turned his head to finally look at his dad,

“what’s funny?”

“nothing, it’s amazes me how determine you are to handle that place… I don’t think you have it in you,”

Jungmo stay silent, he knows what his dad means by that. He definitely knows. 

“because it’s my passion, now, if you try to force me to take over your business, my answer still no. never.” 

Jungmo heard his dad sigh, “jungmo, I have done so much to you, why can’t you do what I want?”

Jungmo head snapped at that, “huh? It’s ME who has done so much to you… I get out from my friend’s house because you said they’re poor rats,

I continue my study because you said you will support whatever I want, you asked me to stay silent about my status at university and I did, no one knows except my close friends…

the only thing YOU done to me is giving me the place and give permission to do whatever I want with that small space and that’s it.” jungmo said calmly.

He never really shows his anger, he tried so hard to control it because in the end, he knows it was his dad. The person he is dealing with now is his dad, he know his limit.

  
“now, you starting to talk about past?”

“I got to go, I have class in 10 minutes, you sure don’t want your son to bring bad reputation to your name, right?” jungmo immediately walked away from his dad, walking straight to his car and drive to the university. He lied.

He didn’t have class today; he just wants to run away from his dad. Jungmo knows it was wrong for him to be rude to his dad, he swears, his dad is inspiration but the only flaw his dad has are he likes to control him. And jungmo does blame his dad for the reasons of why his mom’s asked for divorce.

Maybe if his dad stops controlling their life then he will actually forgive his dad.   
He has no where to go, the only destination to relieve his stress right now is the radio station. That was the only place that could heal him.

He immediately parks his car, noticing there’s someone inside as he heard day6’s songs are playing. He smiles as he noticed seongmin was inside the control room, “hye hyung!” seongmin excitedly greet jungmo, which jungmo just reply with a weak ‘hi’,

“where’s taeyoung? You alone?” jungmo asked as he stop in front of his room’s door. 

“taeyoung out for a while buying foods, do you want to order some? I can call him!”

“ah, no thanks… not hungry” 

Seongmin noticed that jungmo looked gloomy, he then quickly walk to be beside jungmo, “hyung, you okay? You didn’t look well” 

“just tired, I will be inside, tell me if you are about to close this station later” 

“okay… uh, hyung?”

Jungmo looked back at seongmin, furrowed his eyebrows, 

“do you want me to play BTS songs for you? I know you need it to cheer you up” 

Jungmo softly chuckles at that, “i wouldnt say no,” 

Seongmin smiles even weirder, telling jungmo to take a rest as he quickly gets inside the control room to play BTS songs. 

  
Jungmo wake up when he heard a loud banging song outside, he struggles to open his eyes, he doesn’t even realize that he fell asleep.

Slowly taking his phone on the table and sees that it’s nearly 10p.m. He sighs, not long after that his eardrum once again was attacked by loud songs.

He hissed at that, he pretty sure he sleeps while BTS songs are playing and now songs he didn’t recognize started playing, and not only that, it was loud as fuck too. 

He walks outside, feeling a bit dizzy since he just woke up and he still didn’t eat anything yet, and now with the loud song banging his eardrum totally not helping.

He scanned the control room, didn’t see seongmin or either taeyoung there he walked a bit further to the mini living room space. He saw minhee, lazing around as his mouth singing along to the song,

  
“who the fuck waka waka growling this late night?” jungmo screamed as he tried to get minhee’s attention.

Minhee look a him, flustered by the fact jungmo was there and shocked that jungmo actually just yelled at him.

Minhee calm himself down again, “what?” he yelled back, 

  
Jungmo look at him before he put his stuff at the table and angrily walk to the control room and stop the song. By the time he was about to walked out, minhee already there standing at the door, jaw dropped by jungmo action,

“what the fuck you think you doing?” minhee asked, slowly losing his patience. 

“don’t play that song, ever again” jungmo said, trying to look intimidating but minhee just laugh at the latter,

“I can’t hear to my favourite songs now? That’s not what you said when you first time telling me the do’s and don’ts” minhee smirk, 

Jungmo look back to the screen, reading the singer’s name, “you can play your favourite songs but NOT monsta x songs” 

Minhee jaw dropped, “what are you? anti?”

“yes. Fucking loud music,” jungmo said, walking passes the angry minhee. Not even looking back as he walked to outside.

Minhee still stand there, trying to process what just happened. He quickly looks at the clock, another 30 minutes before he can walk out from this place. 

**MINHEE**

I have questions

**TAEYOUNG**

Yeaa what

**MINHEE**

Is jungmo monsta x anti?

**SEONGMIN**

???  
Why would you say that?

**MINHEE**

I played monsta x songs earlier and he stopped it  
and said, “don’t play monsta x songs ever again,” and saying something  
about loud music…?

Im really angry right now, 

How dare he said that to my fav idols ever???

That’s literally slander!

**SEONGMIN**

Jungmo hyung what?  
No…  
As far as I know he loves all music…

**TAEYOUNG**

Yes…  
Is he really angry?

**MINHEE**

He is,  
He cursed at me and  
Just stormed out from here   
Like… wtf???

**SEONGMIN**

Shit  
I forgot

**TAEYOUNG**

What?

**SEONGMIN**

He’s not in his mood earlier,   
I forgot to tell you that  
He needs to listen to BTS songs to calm him down

**MINHEE**

BTS????  
HE’S BTS FANS???  
WHACKKKKKKKKKK

**TAEYOUNG**

Oh god…  
Minhee,, you have no idea how   
sensitive he is when he’s sad…

**SEONGMIN**

Yes…  
Sorry minhee, I forgot to tell you that…  
Because of me, you got cursed out..

**MINHEE**

Nah it’s fine,   
I just have another reason to hates him now

  
“what’s with the sour face? Something happened?” wonjin asked as minhee stomped his feet making his way to the living room. 

“you okay minhee?” woobin asked, concerned. It’s been awhile since he saw minhee look like this. he meant, minhee always pouty but not to this extend, woobin can tell that something or someone actually make him real angry. 

  
“you know what? Jungmo cursed me out for playing monsta x songs? What is his fucking problem?” minhee said, trying to act calm  
Wonjin look confused, “jungmo?” he said, 

Woobin immediately poke wonjin’s side, shaking his head. As confuse as wonjin was, he still complies with woobin’s order. 

“what exactly happened?” woobin asked this time, 

“I played monsta x songs, and then he came out from the room and just started curse me out for playing loud songs? And he said I can’t never play monsta x songs after this? you do know how big monbebe I am right?What the actual fuck?”

Woobin sigh. He actually has never seen jungmo get angry, except for that one time. But seeing minhee saying that he cursed at him, making woobin suddenly scared. Jungmo never act like that.

He must be very serious when he said it to minhee. 

“he didn’t say anything else?” wonjin asked, 

“I did ask taeyoung and seongmin,, then seongmin said that he was not in the mood”

“not in the mood? Why?” woobin asked, starting to get worry. He does know jungmo’s problem and hearing it from minhee like this, actually make his heart stating to feel uneasy 

“why are you suddenly interested in him? Can’t you see that he is the main problem here?” minhee said, slowly losing his patience as everyone in the room more focused on jungmo instead of him.

Woobin and wonjin both silent and minhee noticed that wonjin keep eyeing woobin’s from time to time. 

“go take a shower, im going out for a while… don’t lock the door,” woobin said, quickly walking to his room and take his wallet and phone. 

Minhee look back at wonjin who are flustered just as him, “why he suddenly became like that?” minhee asked and wonjin just shake his head before making his way to his bedroom. 

  
;

  
Woobin’s feet bring him to the park where he usually hangs out with jungmo whenever they have something to say or things to forget. His eyes hurriedly scanning the place, he relieves a deep sigh as he saw jungmo’s figure by the lake, crouching down with his knees up to his body and head lowered down to the ground. 

“jungmo?” woobin slowly said, didn’t want to scare him. 

Jungmo immediately look up, startle by the sudden voice. His lips turned upward as he saw woobin, somewhat relieve that his friend is by his side right now. 

“how do you know I am here?” jungmo said, his eyes darted back to the ground, playing with the rocks as he is waiting for woobin’s to reply

“I just walked here, taking fresh air… and I noticed you, that’s why I came…”

Jungmo sigh, 

“you always here when something bothering you, do you have problems?” woobin asked, worried. 

“as usual” jungmo replied. 

Woobin sigh at the answer. It’s always jungmo’s dad who are the problem. 

“why? What he does now?” 

“same old shit…” 

Woobin didn’t say anything, his eyes also darted to the lake, seeing how calm the water is somehow calm him down a little bit. 

“not just that,” jungmo said, breaking the silence

“then, what else?” woobin asked, 

“I actually got angry at my cute worker… and he look angry too, im afraid if he suddenly quit his job or anything”

“what you do?”

“I cursed at him and subtly saying his music taste is whack…”

Woobin chuckles at that, 

“what should I do now? Im afraid if he hates me” 

“apologize to him,” woobin simply remember

“you know I never done that… how?” jungmo asked, pouting

“text him? Call him? Or meet him and apologize face to face?” 

“im afraid if I meet him face to face he will punch me for real, that kid scary…”

Woobin laugh, well, minhee definitely is scary when he’s angry.

“text him then, or call…” 

Jungmo thinks for few seconds, before said a small ‘okay, I will try’

Minhee is skimming through his notebook when jungmo texted him. he spammed minhee and minhee just ignored all the text, he doesn’t even read it from the notification tabs.

Not long after that, jungmo started calling him. Listening to Fantasia playing as jungmo calling him definitely make him even more angry then before. He ignored the first two calls, but as jungmo seems like he won’t stop until minhee picked up, the younger finally oblige. 

“what you want?” minhee said harshly, at this point he didn’t know if he should be nice

“sorry.” Jungmo said, almost quietly as if he is scared to say that

Minhee still silent. 

“if you don’t want to say anything, don’t waste my time” minhee said, ready to hang up the call

“wait-” 

Minhee listens this time. Still waiting for jungmo to continue, 

“sorry for my behaviour today, im not in the mood and the song you are playing making my head dizzier… I have no intention at all, im sorry”

Minhee chuckles at that, “are you lowkey slandering my taste in music?” 

“n-no! I didn’t say that!”

“but you said that as if monsta x songs making your head dizzy”

“I- I didn’t mean that…sorry” 

“nah, I don’t care, you just making fun of my idols”

“im NOT! I said already I am sorry, what part you didn’t understand?”

“whatever, bye” minhee said, hanging up. 

Minhee put his phone next to him, just to see jungmo called him again and this time he ignores.

; 

  
Luck isn’t on minhee’s side. It was apparently his shift that day. Since it’s Friday, he didn’t have class meanwhile taeyoung and seongmin both have tuition later that night.

He sighs, thinking he will spend his time alone in the radio station. Not like he didn’t like it, but, the thought that jungmo will come and try to apologize make him feel twisted.   
Its been like what, 3 or 4 days since they fought about it.

And minhee has been trying his best avoiding jungmo like a plague. Even though minhee knows, that jungmo sometimes spend too much time on apologizing that he forgot his classes, or even one day he stubs his toe while running after minhee. That’s sick but minhee being minhee, he’s still can’t let the topic go down. Not when who he is dealing with now is an army. 

  
Minhee walked inside with his owned key, switching on the light and the aircon before walking to the control room. While waiting for the computer to set up, he walks to the staff room, taking some drinks from the mini fridge there.

His eyes then stop at the board next to the door. He does notice the board but never really interested to look what it is,

There’s 4 polaroid pinned at the board; he looks closely at the photos.

“what the fuck?” he muttered under his breath,

Not long after that, he heard a soft sniffle coming from outside of the room, he ducked out his head, to see jungmo with a very sad eyes walking mindlessly to the boss’s room, seems like he didn’t notice that minhee was there. 

Minhee has so much to asked, so he walk there to talk with jungmo. He halts for seconds as he heard jungmo crying even louder than before. Mumbles few words that minhee can’t make up what.

He’s confused. What should he do? He hates jungmo, but seeing the older cry? Its literally something he never imagine. Minhee has feelings too, you know. 

Minhee sigh, walking back to the control room. He sits down for a while; he was late 12 minutes from the time he supposed to play songs and right now he can’t think of anything.

A bulb appearing on top his head, suddenly remembered something. His fingers quickly typed something on the computer, scrolling down the pages before his eyes stop at one album. 

He smiles a bit, pressing play and let the songs in the albums taking it time to give comfort to people, to jungmo especially. 

Jungmo eyes wide open as he heard the songs, suddenly remembered that there must be someone outside. He slaps himself softly, forgetting that someone might heard him wailing like shit earlier.

Jungmo was never the one who always show his vulnerable side to people, not even to his close friends. Yes, he can say woobin has always seen him being sad, but never really seeing him cry. Not that loud as earlier.   
Jungmo walked outside to the control room, trying to see who’s on shift today.

He cursed himself as he sees minhee’s figures. He didn’t know what to do, should he just stay inside the room and never come out? Should he have asked minhee if he heard him earlier? Or should he just drive back to his house? As jungmo about to do the last plan, the chair turned around, making minhee jumped a bit as he saw jungmo by the door. 

  
Both of them looking at each other, no words coming out from them. Just silent. 

“you okay?” minhee asked, trying to act natural

“how long has you been here” jungmo asked in returned

“well, before you came” 

Jungmo closed his eyes in regret, minhee definitely heard him crying because as far as he knows, it was dead silent when he first enters the radio station. 

“can you, pretend you never heard anything?” jungmo said, clasping his hand together

Minhee blink, “okay,”

Jungmo smiles, mumbles a small ‘thanks’

Just as he turned around, he looked back at minhee, which minhee also still look at him, 

“thank you for playing this song” jungmo said, 

_Ah, he noticed._

As minhee didn’t reply anything he continue to walk, just to stop again when minhee called his name, 

“im apologizing too, for these past few days…” 

Jungmo smiles wider, “it’s my fault, no worries” 

Minhee smiles at jungmo, for the first time they’ve known each other. He then turned back and look directly at the computer, smiling

_‘thank God, seongmin told me that he likes BTS… at least he stopped crying now’_

Times seems like it moves faster that day, minhee has been playing whole BTS discography since he started. Jungmo on the other hands look just fine, he sings along sometimes.

Minhee has been seating inside the control room since, just go to the toilet once meanwhile jungmo has seat at the couch since then.

Both trying hard to pretend that the latter isn’t there the whole time which resulted to a very awkward vibe. 

“minhee, I think we can close down now and back to home” jungmo said, as he knocking he control room door. Minhee look down at his watch, another 40 minutes or something before the actual closed down. 

“can I do that? I mean, aren’t boss will know?” minhee asked, 

“uh, I don’t think he mind” jungmo said, smiling.

Minhee contemplates for seconds before he shut down the computer, after making sure everything is at their place, he let out a relive sigh.

As he locks the door, he then noticed jungmo still there, inside his car and signalling minhee to come to him

“what?” minhee asked

“let me drive you home,” jungmo said, 

“come on, it’s late now…” he continues

Minhee’s eyes drawn back to his watch, well, it will take him around 20minutes by walking and it’s not hurt to get a ride as he actually tired to walk to his home.

The car ride was silent, just jungmo humming to few songs on the radio. Minhee want to ask, about earlier, about why is he crying but seeing how jungmo clearly didn’t want to have any topic related to that, he shut his mouth. 

“you live in this area? My friend lives here too!” jungmo said as park right outside the building,

“thank you for driving me,” minhee said, 

“no problem see you next time!” the latter said, smiles as he drove away.   
minhee look away as the car no longer on his sight, 

_well, if I didn’t get the explanation from jungmo, someone in the house sure can._

“oh? Early today?” wonjin greet as he minhee walk inside. 

He scans the room, smiling, “great, I need to talk to you” minhee said, 

“me?” woobin choked on his food,   
Minhee nodded his head, “and you too wonjin” 

Both of them who get called out look at each other, confused and somewhat scared. Them quickly walk to sit infront of minhee who still look at him with hawk eyes.

“did us do anything to you?” woobin asked, 

“not ‘do’,,, more to I need explanation from you both”

“on what?” this time wonjin questioned

“for how long both of you will keep the secret that you guys are friends with jungmo”  
The said boys look at each other, woobin closed his eyes in instant while wonjin bite his lips, looking down to the floor

“how do you know?” woobin asked,

“I saw a polaroid of you guys with jungmo and taeyoung and seongmin together, maybe, party of some sort but it just you guys” 

Wonjin hissed, remember the small party they do for allen after he won the dance competition and it was allen who took those pictures.

“why do you guys keep it secret?”

“because I know you didn’t like jungmo…” woobin replied

“huh?”

“I mean, you always, I repeat, always, talked about how annoying jungmo is whenever you back home. Every day, never missed.” Woobin continue

Minhee think for a while, _did he??_

“and do you think we can just go ‘we are jungmo good friend’ at you after that?” this time wonjin said

“not gonna lie, it somehow endearing and fun to me to hear you always cussing him out but then jungmo always go soft over you-” woobin immediately covered his mouth

_What?_

“he what me?” minhee asked, genuinely confused and very sure his hearing is good enough to heard that

“i… didn’t say anything” woobin sheepishly replied, minhee then look at wonjin who still trying to act like he know nothing

“anyway, I’ve apologized to jungmo and we good now” 

“really?! Yes, that’s the minhee I know” woobin said, clapping his hand in excitement

“whatever, im going to take shower” minhee said, then, his mind reminded of what happened earlier. Should he tell them?

“you look like you have more to say,” wonjin said, almost in teasing manner

“no, I don’t.” minhee simply replied, well, he already promised jungmo about that.

And he sure knows what woobin meant by earlier. 

; 

  
“he’s so considerate woobin, you know? I was feeling kind of iffy and he played BTS songs! For the whole day, isn’t that cute??” jungmo excitedly tell woobin as both of them having lunch together.

Woobin almost feels sorry that he still didn’t tell jungmo that he knows minhee by heart at that point, but he enjoyed seeing how jungmo goes completely soft whenever he talks about minhee and woobin isn’t in the place to complaint. 

“he played BTS songs for you?” woobin asked, honestly shocked because as far as woobin knows, minhee definitely didn’t listen to BTS songs.

So, hearing from jungmo that minhee actually do something out of his league just to calm jungmo down? That’s something new. And he was somewhat amazing that jungmo unveil new part of minhee that he has no idea exist. 

Jungmo nodded his head excitedly, taking a sip of his drinks before continue talking about how adorable minhee is. It was hard though for woobin, because he definitely wants to agree to all jungmo said but he need to pretend that he didn’t know the younger, it was hard. 

“I want you to meet him sometimes! He even lives near your house!” 

Woobin look at jungmo confusedly, cocked his eyebrows, “how did you know he lives near my house?”

“well, I drove him few days ago!”

“you DROVE him home???” woobin is very shocked by that, 

“yes, after we apologized to each other then I offered to send him home which he agreed”

“oh wow”  
Woobin is definitely impressed by that, he knows he should ask minhee about this, sooner or later. 

“oh woobin, his shift will start about 30 minutes more, do you want to meet him?” jungmo said innocently

“ah, later I guess, I need to meet Mr. Moon to hand in my paperwork” woobin said, showing the thick paperwork on top of the table, jungmo pout at that. 

“awe, I really want you guys to meet each other! I really think you guys will make a good friend…” 

“im afraid that if we know each other, all we do is bullying you” woobin said, laughing

“well, if it’s mean he will talked with me more, than yes! I agree to be the bully victim” jungmo said, playfully stab himself with imaginary knife, making both of them fall into laughter,

“youre so whipped for him jungmo, I never seen you like this for the whole time of our friendship”

Jungmo stop laughing, probably just realized it as well. 

“oh god, woobin” he said, alarming

Woobin almost went panic mode there with jungmo sudden change of tone, “what?”

“I… these past few days, I’ve been thinking about him. like, before I go to sleep, as soon as I woke up, when I want to go to classes, when I am having a bad mood, when im happy, when I eat… literally every single time…”

“woobin, what is this mean? I have never been like this”

Woobin sigh, slightly smiles, “you like him, idiot” 

“like for real? My initial intention is just to tease him… I, I don’t sign up to have a real crush” jungmo said, eyes deadly stare at woobin

“what should I do now? I… I don’t think I can-”

“yes, you can.” Woobin cut him off, 

“maybe I can, but I can’t” jungmo replied, looking down on his now empty glass drink

“what do you mean by you can’t?” woobin asked, 

Jungmo didn’t answer, instead he just smiles at woobin. 

His mind reminded him of the day where minhee heard him crying. 

He can but _can’t_. 

Not when his dad prying on him. 

So, jungmo decide, to leave his feelings to the side. 

  
;

  
The only problem is, jungmo can’t leave his feelings to the side. Not when everyday he was reminded by minhee, that sly smiles of him.

To say the least, their relationship is improving. It’s still awkward for them, but they tried to understand each other sometimes.

It ruined his mood that every time he feels butterflies on his stomach whenever minhee spoke to him, his memory just needs to remind him of his dad. Making the butterflies died instantly. 

Jungmo try his hard to avoid going to the radio station when it was minhee’s schedule, yes, he memorizes minhee’s schedule by heart now. He pretty sure that minhee noticed that because he even ignored minhee’s text nowadays.

He read it but not having the energy to reply. He feels bad that he can’t explain himself, he feels bad for letting their relationship became awkward again. 

“he didn’t come to the radio station nor he replied any of my text, what is his problem?”

minhee asked both taeyoung and seongmin. The couple look at each other, confused.

“who?” they both asked, 

“jungmo.”

The couple let out a small ‘ah’ as minhee replied, 

“um, maybe he was busy with classes? Since it was his last year and all” taeyoung said, not really sure what to said

“if he’s busy, at least replied me once and said he is busy, not read my text and just let it be like that” 

Seongmin chuckles at that, receiving a glare from minhee, “what funny?” 

“do you, perhaps, missed him?” 

Taeyoung lightly slap seongmin’s hand, with a glare that could be translated as ‘shut-up-he’s- really-angry-don’t-do-that-again’ and the younger just shrugged his boyfriend off. 

“I don’t miss him, im not. I- it’s boring, there’s no one to bully here” minhee said, quite flustered by seongmin attack

“okay, if you say so…” seongmin nodded his head yet smirk still visible on his lips. 

Since the couple didn’t help him with his frustration, he immediately spills the story to his housemate, this time with allen present. 

“aren’t it absurd how seongmin said that???” minhee said, heaving a loud sigh as he remembers what happened that afternoon

The other three look at each other, “but I don’t think seongmin’s wrong though” allen bravely said, minhee snapped his head almost immediately, “not you too hyung!” he whines,

it does make minhee think twice if he really missed to tease jungmo or he missed the jungmo. He might know the answer, but he brushed it off. 

“I think taeyoung is right, he probably busy with his classes and all, he surely didn’t want to let his dad down…” wonjin said, and that word somehow caught minhee’s attention

“his dad?” 

Wonjin immediately look at woobin, his eyes showed somewhat sorry-it’s-slipped and a what-should-I-say-now, which resulted woobin to sigh, 

“nothing, go to sleep, aren’t you have class early tomorrow?” 

Minhee did want to ask more but seeing how they tried so hard to brush it off, he just let the topic died there. 

; 

  
It not minhee’s shift that day, in matter of fact, his classes are cancelled the whole day. Thinking this opportunity is very rare, he decided to stay at home the whole day, letting his body and mind rest from thinking too much.

It was around noon when he woke up, quickly take his shower before thinking of doing some cooking for lunch. 

  
Minhee look around the house, noticing allen still sleeping on the living room. Minhee somewhat felt sorry over the older, allen has been very busy ever since the semester started that he’s barely home.

And it somehow makes things even more awkward around minhee and allen since they didn’t spend much time together. 

  
He quietly walks to the kitchen, scanning the refrigerator, looking for any leftover foods that he can heat it up.

His eyes then saw the side dishes from last night, quickly put it on the table and looking for pan. While microwaving his instant rice, minhee heat the side dishes, oh, and fried an egg too.

Looking at his now ready to eat lunch, he feels somewhat grateful to have woobin inside the house, everything woobin cooks will always turned out delicious, even if it was making up recipe. 

Around 3 or 4 spoons, he then sensing allen walking to his direction, quickly put his spoon down to greet the older, “hello allen hyung,” minhee awkwardly said, 

“hi minhee,” 

Minhee eyes still on allen, seeing the older rummaging through the cabinet he feels somewhat rude that he didn’t offer the older to eat with him together,

“do you want to eat rice? I can heat the instant rice for you… while you are washing up or anything?” minhee said, looking at allen contently.

Allen think for seconds, “well, do you mind doing it? I haven’t taken shower” allen said, almost feels sorry 

“of course! We can eat together, don’t worry, go ahead!” minhee excitedly said, hurriedly walk to the cabinet to take another instant rice to be heated. Allen murmur a small thank you before making his way to the bathroom. 

Minhee then scrolling down through his twitter, looking for any thread that enough to perk his attention for him to read while waiting for allen. As he is reading a thread about ‘I saw a ghost in my room’, someone knocked the door.

Minhee quickly yelled, ‘wait a minute’, thinking it was his parcel coming through. 

Well, not a parcel that arrived infront of his house

“what are you doing here?” minhee said instantly, shocked

“no, what are YOU doing here?” jungmo speak, just as shocked as minhee

“how do you know I live here?” minhee asked,

“you what?”

“you don’t even reply my text, you avoided me but then here you are, in front of my house, so I have the right to ask, what are you doing here?” 

Jungmo still silent, didn’t expect minhee to say that, it does make his heart feels something though. 

“oh jungmo! You are here, come in! I missed you” allen said, looking fresh as he just done showering, and it suddenly ring a bell inside minhee’s head that jungmo is friends with his roommates. 

Jungmo quickly hug allen, saying how he missed the older and he has been wanting to meet him. Minhee just eyed them from time to time, 

“I heard you guys talking earlier, is everything okay?” allen asked, looking back and forth at the two. Both instantly clicked their eyes, not saying anything to allen. 

It was a very long and suffocated silent. Allen almost drown in the very high tension. 

“uhm, never mind, come, eat with us” allen then stand up, poking jungmo’s shoulder as he noticed jungmo still stare at minhee. 

Now, three of them sit at the same table, minhee quietly chowing down his food just sometimes engage with allen and jungmo conversation.

Well, the two of them indeed has so much to talk about that it’s been going for hour and hour of them talking. Minhee want to be at his bedroom, yet he’s afraid if later jungmo will go back and he has no chance of talking with the latter. Minhee sigh, 

“you guys continue talking, I’ll be at my room” minhee said, standing up not even spare a look at jungmo. 

“bro, what the hell is going on between you and minhee?” allen said as soon as minhee get inside his room. 

“what do you mean by that? there’s nothing” jungmo act natural

“cut the crap, I know how distracted you are… you’ve been eyeing him since the moment you are here and he’s the same too” allen said, chuckles as he thinks it was funny seeing these things happened in front of his eyes. 

“I said nothing, allen” jungmo said, giving his famous not so angry face

“whatever, im going to get ready for my dance later, just talk to him I guess…” allen said, standing up from the couch leaving jungmo looking like a lost puppy. 

Allen just point his finger to minhee’s room, which are, his old room. 

He knocked on the door, hearing a ‘come in’ from inside, he then pushes the doorknob. Jungmo looked around the bedroom, letting him feels the familiar vibe and comfort that the room has provided him for years he is living there

“I didn’t know youre woobin’s housemate” jungmo said, 

“he didn’t tell you?” 

“so, you know me and woobin are friend? And I basically live here before you?” 

“I don’t know about the latter part but yes I do know you and woobin are friend,,, like, few weeks ago?” 

“have you ever talked about me to him?” jungmo asked, suddenly curious

“yea sometimes, when you pissed me off” 

Jungmo freeze. Suddenly remember how he has been soft and ranting about minhee at woobin. It’s somehow made him want to dig a hole and never come back.

So, woobin does know who minhee is and a thought suddenly came, what if woobin told minhee about what ive said before? Jungmo look at minhee in horror which the younger just look at him weirdly.

“why are you standing there? Come here, sit, we need to talk” minhee said, letting the space infront of him clear for jungmo to sit.

Without waiting any longer, jungmo make his way and sit infront of minhee. They’re sitting on the bed, knees touching each other yet eyes diverting to any corner as soon as possible if they made eye contact.

“why you are ignoring me, I mean, not like I care but it is bothering me somehow… did I do something wrong?” minhee asked after about minutes of silence.

“no, not your fault… just, me problem” 

Minhee sigh, “im sure it has something to do with me, because you perfectly fine with taeyoung and seongmin… I even knew you going out lunch with woobin and wonjin sometimes… you even come here to meet allen, yet you avoided me… isn’t it clear that it has something related to me?”

Jungmo swear he hates the way minhee be making points, he literally can lie anymore.   
“sorry,” jungmo simply said, making minhee sigh yet again,

“jungmo, I don’t need your sorry, I need explanation” 

Jungmo take a deep breath, looking straight into minhee’s eyes and which the younger didn’t look elsewhere this time. They locked eyes for few seconds, some how getting lost in each other stare. 

“I got to go no-” allen barged in, making the two startle and jumped back a bit. Allen smirk at them, “sorry to interrupt your moment, but I got to go now, im locking the front door! Bye enjoy your time” said quickly, not before winking for the last time and shut the door close.

Both jungmo and minhee still silent, the air got even awkward than earlier if it possible.   
Minhee then clear his throat, taking jungmo attention, “explain”. Jungmo look again right into minhee eyes, and this time, minhee look elsewhere. 

“remember the day you heard me crying?” jungmo said, almost whispering, minhee nodded his head, how come he will forget the day he listens to BTS whole discography for the first time ever. 

“first of all, youre the only person I told about this… not even woobin” jungmo confessed and minhee feel somewhat proud of it. 

“I talked to my dad that day,” 

Minhee’s mind reminded of him about few days ago, when woobin and wonjin also seems to know about whatever jungmo’s dad has been doing. 

“I don’t know if you this already or not, but my dad is one of the shareholders at university… like, the radio station is actually mine…” 

Minhee’s eyes went wide, that something he didn’t know. What the fuck, jungmo rich _RICH_?

“let me explain from the start, to avoid any misunderstanding or some sort” jungmo said, making himself comfortable. 

“im friend with woobin’s potential boyfriend and he introduced me to woobin. We somehow clicked off so well, we started to be best friend and all… that time my relationship with my dad isn’t that great, so I decided to move in here since you know, run away from my dad…” 

That’s also something minhee didn’t know, woobin’s potential boyfriend WHAT

“it was a good year living here, I enjoyed it… my dad ignored me for the whole two years, and now, since this is my last year in uni, he started to chase over me again.”

Minhee nodded his head, as confirmation that he indeed listening to jungmo’s story

“he forced me to get out from this house and live with him again, I denied at first but then he started to threaten woobin and the other… I obey, but with one condition, he give me the radio station and full ownership on it, which surprisingly, he gave me.”

“is there any reason why he did that?”

“easy, he wants me to take over his new company. He actually didn’t allow me to further my study here because you know, I took film department which has nothing to with business at all…

I stand with my words and start my studies here without him knowing. Then out of nowhere, I found out he fund his money to this university, and eventually letting the professors to look out on me, if I did something unusual or that could ruin his reputation”

Minhee nodded his head, somewhat feel sorry at jungmo being controlled by his dad

“and the night that I cried… he somehow knows that I am gay? I don’t from where he knows it,,, he’s not homophobic, he actually even talks about how I should find myself a rich boyfriend…

then he gave me warning to not outed myself at university, even im sure not everyone cares about me…”

“things turned bad when he eventually introduced me to some of his friends’ son… which is very distracting, they’re not even gay!

Some of them even homophobes and they’re not even close to handsome…”   
Minhee softly chuckles at that, 

“I fought with him that night, for the first ever in my life, I fought him back to the extend I almost slap his face… he forced me quit studying, and married this one divorce old man just because that ugly old man has a big company…”

“he even come to the point to call the university to demolish our radio station and no in hell I will allow that… he give me times, to prove myself that I can do everything on my own…

that’s why I started being busy and focus more on studying… I barely come to the radio station nowadays…” jungmo said, a sigh escapes his mouth as he done explaining

Minhee silent for seconds, furrowed his eyebrows, “but, that still didn’t explain why you avoided me” he said, looking for jungmo’s hazel eyes

Jungmo look at him, softly smiling, “im afraid”

“of what?” minhee even more confused by that

“what if I fall in love with you?” jungmo said, almost whispering yet minhee clearly heard that. 

“what if I started giving all my times to you? what if I abandoned my study? What if I failed this semester and was forced to marry the old ugly man?” 

Minhee silent. Honestly, quite surprised by the sudden confession from jungmo. 

“what if you just do what you want and ignoring your dad?” minhee asked back, this time making jungmo confuse

“why do you live for your dad? This is your life; shouldn’t you be living for yourself? I know you respected your father; I could tell from the way you talk. But jungmo, you can’t always please someone, you can’t always follow what others want you to be… you are youre owned life”

“what do you mean by that?”

“do whatever you want, who cares if you failed your exam? There’s always another time to make it up, being success didn’t mean you will always be like that for your whole life…”

“then, what if he forced me to marry the old man?”

“run, run away.”

“to where? I have nowhere to go.”

“to _me_ ” minhee replied, smiles.

Jungmo look at minhee, surprised, he surely didn’t expect that from minhee

“w-what…”

“I mean, this house is always open for you, come here whenever you want, we always here”

Jungmo nodded his head, looking away from minhee.

“uh so… we good now?” jungmo asked

“yea, don’t ever ignore my again”

Jungmo smiles. Somewhat happy that minhee didn’t bother or rejected by the fact that he already confessed to minhee.

Thinking he actually still get opportunity with minhee, he smiles to himself. 

; 

  
After that, jungmo almost everyday come to the house. He even drives minhee from the radio station to home now, casually making the home as his again. Minhee didn’t mind though, he enjoyed being with jungmo.

They started to talk more often, texting till late at night, facetiming while studying together, send each other sweet words whenever any of them feel sad. It almost endearing, how their relationship started to bud to a beautiful flower. 

The others are quite sick seeing the two being very oblivious, they’ve come the point where the others would call them in love with each other and they don’t even deny that. It funny for seongmin and taeyoung on how nowadays jungmo listened to mostly monsta x while minhee listened to mostly BTS. Making the younger couple wonder, how even they reach to that point. 

Having jungmo at their home is a blessing for woobin, wonjin and allen. They have always enjoyed their time with each other. Somehow they even manage to make minhee jealous by letting wonjin clinging to jungmo, which resulted to jungmo and minhee cutely fight before sleep.

Not surprised though, minhee ended up forgiving jungmo, and let the older sleep next to him. It almost like a routine for them, being cute, fight over the smallest thing, reconcile and cuddles. Repeat the cycle every day. 

Funny how fast from fighting each other every day, having woobin to heard both of them rants to seeing they grow together, spending time with each other, for woobin, it’s like watching his two kids growing up, 

“I passed this semester!!” jungmo said, throwing his hand in the air as excitedly squeal, making minhee laugh looking at his foolness

“told you that you will nailed it”

“if you didn’t force me to facetime every day, I don’t think I will ever learn by myself” jungmo said, side hugging minhee. 

“ahhh, finally I can prove my dad that I can do whatever I want! I don’t have to marry the old man!!!! He has been pestering me since then,” the latter said, pouting his lips

“what are you going to do after this? I mean, you will be out from this university” minhee said, trying to act natural when in fact, jungmo did heard the hint of sadness from the younger

“I don’t know, work maybe… but probably just somewhere near here, so I can go to the radio station easier!” jungmo said, 

“yeay! You finally will get out from my face, thank god!” minhee said, faking his cry making the latter whine and playfully hit the younger. 

“play BTS songs if you ever missed me, I will be right there in instant!” jungmo said

“never.”

We all know minhee didn’t meant it. It’s been two months since jungmo started working, they have been texting and calling each other less these days, not even goodnight or goodmorning wishes.

Minhee still stuck in the radio station, helping jungmo to take over the station whenever the latter isn’t there. 

It was weekend and snow heavily that night, making minhee’s heart even colder than usual. Forget to repair the heater than has been broke since last few days, minhee found himself drowning in piles of sweater. 

Minhee then look at the clock, 10 more minutes before he does the live podcast. Listening to the students worries and give advices at some point, or even just to get cursed on for playing songs they hated. 

As the clock hit 8pm, minhee quickly click the button start. Taking a deep breath before casually saying his opening words, everything seems just as usual, just students rants about they need to finished assignments, relationship problems, nothing stood up that night. 

Through the blog, minhee started to read few of the interesting stories, taking his sweet time to make sure the listeners listened to it well.

Not long after, he opens for a music recommendation, seeing the comments section started to get flooded by so many songs, his eyes stopped at one user, ‘ ** _jungmo9_** ’, quickly get into the computer and played BTS songs when in fact, jungmo actually has been recommending Monsta X songs. 

It almost unreal when minhee turned around to see jungmo right at the door, smiling, yet minhee could tell the older is tired from working, 

“what are you doing here?” minhee asked, not in a way that could offend jungmo, he stands up to be right in front of jungmo,

“told you, if you play BTS songs then I will come right away,”

Minhee scrunched his nose, “silly!” 

“for you,” jungmo replied, making minhee smiles even wider

No one knows who pull who into a hug first, but that just how they are, completely emerge in the hug, not even sharing words as they do so.

Minhee suddenly feel warm, even warmer than when the heater is fine. Having jungmo by his side is enough to warm him up, 

“you stink!” minhee said, teasingly push jungmo away

“you should’ve gone shower before you came here, you know’ minhee continue, eyes still look at jungmo’s one

“I missed you so much, I can’t even think that I can hold it any longer” jungmo said, winking.

Minhee on the other hand has gone red, jungmo always does this. Jungmo always subtly flirting, and minhee always having a hard time to pretend he didn’t hear anything or even affected by them.

“I missed you too, dumbass” 

But for minhee, as long as it jungmo’s who flirting with him

He didn’t mind it.

Since, 

It’s jungmo. 

The one he love. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated 💘


End file.
